The invention concerns a curved concrete formwork having a transverse bolt for attachment to a formwork element of the curved concrete formwork, each transverse bolt having a first end region at a longitudinal first end thereof, wherein the transverse bolt has at least one elongated hole and at least one round hole. A bolt fixture for fixing the transverse bolt to the formwork element of the curved concrete formwork is also disposed or formed on the transverse bolt. Curved concrete formworks of this type are used for molding curved or bent walls.
G 89 08 345 U1 discloses transverse bolts for a curved concrete formwork, and a curved concrete formwork. The transverse bolts have round holes and neighboring transverse bolts are connected via a telescopic spindle configuration to a spindle screwed into threaded screw holes of bolts, wherein the bolts are inserted into the round holes of the transverse bolts. This curved concrete formwork is disadvantageous in that neighboring transverse bolts have to be fixed by a further stabilizing transverse bolt in order to stabilize the transverse bolts. This increases both the assembly effort as well as the depth of the concrete wall formwork, which is disadvantageous, in particular, when only little space is available.
EP 1 321 601 A1 discloses a transverse bolt of this type. An end region of the transverse bolt is mounted to a longitudinal bolt of the curved concrete formwork via a bolt guided through an elongated hole, and a further end region of the transverse bolt is mounted to a second longitudinal bolt via a bolt guided through a round hole. The transverse bolt comprises a bolt fixture for mounting to the curved concrete formwork via a telescopic spindle configuration. This curved concrete formwork is also disadvantageous since respective neighboring transverse bolts have to be fixed with a further transverse bolt in order to stabilize the transverse bolts. Moreover, the stabilizing transverse bolts of EP 1 321 601 A1 are also connected to each other using telescopic spindle configurations. This configuration requires a great deal of assembly effort by specially trained staff.
EP 0 807 501 A and GB 1 001 768 A each disclose a curved concrete formwork having transverse bolts, whereby the transverse bolts each have a longitudinal hole and/or a round hole on their respective ends. Neighboring transverse bolts of the curved formwork are disposed with overlapping ends in such a fashion that the round holes and/or the longitudinal holes form through holes for bolts. EP0807501A requires differing transverse bolts to be connected to each other. The transverse bolts of GB 1 001 768 A must be screwed together at the bolt through holes in order to fix and define the curvature of the curved formwork.
It is the underlying purpose of the invention to provide a concrete wall formwork that overcome the disadvantages of prior art, which are particularly simple and inexpensive to use, and which require minimum depth.